1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting cables. It applies, in particular, to underground connections for electric cables and fibre-optic cables, for power distribution mains or for signal transmission networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently known connection devices comprise a rigid housing consisting of two half shells at the ends of which openings are provided. In these openings are positioned cables to be connected. These devices have numerous defects: on one hand, their rigidity leads to stresses when, for example, as a result of the elasticity or of the deformation of a site, the cables are shifted sideways or are no longer coaxial.
What is more, these devices, when transported and stored, take up considerable space and necessitate the use of perishable materials. Finally, they are not always easy to use in that the rigidity of the first portion of the housing hampers the user when connecting the cables.